Level Rewards Reference
This is a guide for finding items from particular chains from the levels. Most rewards will cost gems to purchase and take back to camp. Normally the items that you pick from the rewards screen are a bit random, mostly because of the rubbish items that populate the board after you have finished. To prevent this, full up the board with life orbs that do not show as reward items. Video showing this concept can be seen here. Permission to embed that video here is OK if someone knows how to. Exiting and reentering a level without finishing it will increase the chalice cost. Wonders #1 Remains of The Dragon God (Dragon Trees & Glowing Dragon Trees) Drakeshire 2 is probably one of the easiest to collect dragon trees on. Cost 7 chalices. Dragon trees can be created using floating leaves but your most of the way to get an Ancient Dragon Tree by unlocking the dead land, higher levels by catching leaves / grinding out leaves from any glowing dragon trees. With some luck and time, you can work the glowing dragon tree chain here too. Dragon trees * Ancient Dragon Tree (level 8) 824 gems - 20 needed for one wonder * Arcane Dragon Tree (level 9) 1,250 gems Glowing Dragon Trees * Elder Glowing Dragon Tree (level 5) 250 gems - 50 needed for one wonder, or 20 for the top level tree Note Challenge 18 is Drakeshire 2, you need to complete the challenges to access the rewards. Earliest availability The earliest stage that you can get Dragon Trees is likely from harvesting Leaves from Prism Flower Buds from within camp. These leaves are level 0 in the Dragon Tree chain. See below. #2 Rainbow! (Life Flowers) Craven Crypt 17 provides a Gossamer Life Tree and is likely the highest life tree seen in the levels. This level is indicated using Challenge 30 on the world map. Cost 3 chalices. * Life Tree Sprout (level 8) 450 gems * Rooted Life Tree (level 10) 1,500 gems * Fanciful Life Tree (level 11) 3,000 gems * Gossamer Life Tree (level 12) 4,500 gems - 313 needed for one wonder Earliest availability Low level life flowers are available in camp and are found in almost every level. Harvesting Dead Bushes and catching Floating Seeds provides the first flowers in camp. With 25 Stars you can buy Moon Chests from the store using stone. With 60 Dragon Power you will uncover the Ancient Dragon Skull that you can tap for an endless supply of bones. The Daily Treasure Chest provides various flowers commonly. And many more other methods. #3 Ensnared Virtue (Grasses) Dread Marsh 3 usually has a Golden Wheatgrass for offer. Cost 1 chalice. Grass Tuft (level 1) is usually offered for free from Dread Marsh 3. Take 3 or 5 tufts to camp to merge or this will turn into Necromancer Grass. * Lawn Grass (level 2) 5 gems * Marsh Grass (level 4) 21 gems * Golden Wheatgrass (level 6) 125 gems - 20 needed for one wonder Earliest availability The Secret of Four (1 chalice, secret level in the Grove section) appears to be the earliest place to gain grass from the levels. About 53 chalices into the levels or just under 2 days play. You may have to play 2 or 3 times before being offered the grass as a reward. Zen Temple can be harvested for Topsoil and allows you to work the Hills chain. See below. Merging level 4 hills and above gives the chance of a Misty Mountain. With this you can make ponds that spawn grass. Also, having 325 Dragon Power will reveal a Pond in camp that also provides a grass source. #4 Fountain of Youth (Hills) Cliff of Forgotten Souls can be found on Totem Shire 9. Cost 7 chalices. * Cliff of Forgotten Souls (level 7) 824 gems - 20 needed for one wonder. Earliest availability With 11 Dragon Power you unlock the Zen Temple from the Evil Fog. Once you have 60 Stars you can unlock another Zen Temple from the Shop. These can be harvested for Topsoil. With 150 Stars you can buy the Occult Chest from the shop using stone. #5 Stonehenge (Living Stone) The King's Seat can be found in Glacier Falls 18. Cost 5 chalices. * King's Seat (level 7) 250 gems - 50 needed for one wonder Earliest availability Obtaining a Grass source will also provide a stone source. Pebble Grove, just 5 levels past The Secret of Four level provides living stone rewards that can be taken back to camp. #6 Bottled Ocean (Water) Any level with Misty Mountains could be used to create any level you want. Rain clouds and/or Ponds are also common in many other levels. I would select Sea Breeze ? that has a "The Misty Mountain" for faster water generation. Also good space for a Midas Tree / Midas Duck farm. Cost 7 chalices. * Watering Hole (level 4) 21 gems * Watering Hole (level 5) 50 gems * Manicured Pond (level 6) 125 gems - 20 needed for one wonder * Large Pond (level 7) 250 gems * Beautiful Pond (level 8) 482 gems * Bottled Ocean (Wonder) Earliest availability Working the Hills chain should provide a multitude of Misty Mountains. See above. #7 Trinity Dome (Prism flowers) Brilliant Prism Flowers can be found on many levels including Sea Breeze 8 (3 chalices), Glacier Falls 7 (3 chalices) or Glacier Falls 10 (6 chalices) * Brilliant Prism Flowers (level 7) 482 gems - 20 needed for one wonder Earliest availability You need to have Dragon Power of 84 to uncover the first Dead trees in camp. These spawn Necromancer Grass that can be harvested for Prism Flower seeds. Allow the seeds to germinate to maximise your yield. Gold Chests can also be brought from the shop for 80 stone once you have 60 Stars. Merge into the Solid Gold Chest to obtain the dead trees for the Necromancer Grass. #8 Magic Beanstalk (Fruit trees) An Aged Fruit Tree (Pear) can be found in Totem Shire 2 (3 trees) or in Maywood 5 (Challenge 26, 1 tree). Both cost 7 chalices. * Aged Fruit Tree (level 7) 250 gems - 50 needed for one wonder Earliest availability With 25 Stars you can buy Moon Chests from the store using stone. Shimmer Fountains can be purchased for 25 gems as level rewards from many stages. Zomblin Falls 1 (1 chalice) is a quick and easy level that randomly offers Fountain of Legend. #9 The Golden Mushroom (Magic Mushrooms) Dragonfan Shrooms can be found in Glacier Falls 18. Cost 5 chalices. * Dragonfan Shrooms (level 7) 250 gems - 20 needed for one wonder Earliest availability The Vermillion Dragon Tree can be harvested for wood for bushes that provide the best Magic Mushroom source. #10 Ruins of the Sky Palace (Bushes) Too easy and cheap to do in camp. Any stage with Dragon trees would do, Totem Grid even allows you to create these as part of the normal game play. Initial attempts failed to get the wonder to show as a level reward. * Flowing Shrub (level 4) 21 gems * Gorgeous Shrub (level 5) 50 gems - 3 needed for one wonder Earliest availability The Vermillion Dragon Tree can be harvested for Wood that can be merged into the Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes that spawns and can be tapped for bushes. #11 Dragonfire Shroom Forest (Normal mushrooms) Dwarf Fungus can be found on Sea Breeze 9. Cost 6 chalices. * Dwarf Fungus (level 8) 482 gems - 20 needed for one wonder #12 Lilac Unicorn Topiary & #13 Magnificent Dragon (Mystic Topiaries) Many levels provide a 1 in 5 chance of a Shimmer Fountains or a Topiary when you win. They only ever offer one type. Dread Marsh 3 (1 chalice) is a level that offers the Bear Topiary. Zomblin Falls 1 (1 chalice) is a level that only offers a Fountain of Legend for 25 gems. Costs 99 gems for a level reward, a saving of 1 gem. If brought from the shop, you would get a natures egg from each Bunny Topiary before merging to the Bear Topiary. Most players would pay 1 gem for 2.5 eggs! #14 Shambala (Zen temples) N/A. You can purchase one (once only) from the store. There is one under the evil fog and you periodically get offered these from Kala's daily shop trades. #15 Bearer of the World Crystal (Midas Trees) Any level with at least 1 level 4 Water or Misty Mountains or harvestable Hills can be used. Merging Hills randomly creates Misty Mountains. With these you can create Water. With Water, you get ponds that spit out occasional Midas Tree seeds. Let these sprout and once you have 3, merge and start harvesting. The chests produced from merging Apples have Midas Tree seeds. This is faster than waiting for water to throw out more seeds. It can be extremely slow and painful to get the first Midas Tree. My favourite is Sea Breeze ? that has a "The Misty Mountain" for faster water generation. Cost 7 chalices. I use this to fill the level with level 6 ponds that fairly quickly produce Midas Tree seeds (1-2 hours setup). If you are working the entire chain or creating a long term Midas Tree coin farm, Totem Grid is likely a better choice. * Golden Sapling (level 2) 250 gems * Golden Tree (level 3) 350 gems * Glowing Midas Tree (level 5) 550 gems * The Orb Holder (level 6) 700 gems * The Crystal Catcher (level 7) 800 gems * The Moon Bearer (level 8) 900 gems - 50 needed for one wonder * The Star Mother (level 9) 1.000 gems * Greater Midas Tree (level 10) 1.200 gems Other items Coin, stone and gems Possible to farm coin & stone in levels, but you collect in the level rather than selecting these on the rewards page. Purple dragon stars always show up on the rewards page and it is best to take these back to camp. See the guide on gem farming. Ancient Dragon Skull & other remains Various skulls and bones are not possible to take as level rewards. The Ancient Dragon Skull has appeared on at least one levels reward screen to buy as a gem reward but no one seems to remember what one. Forgotten Flowers Sadly, Forgotten Flowers seem to be locked away from showing up in the reward screen. Misty Mountains Cloudy Summits can also be found on many levels. These will be randomly created when you merge level 4+ Hills. If starting a new game, it is likely faster to work the Hills chain in camp from using the Zen Temple to obtain this item. Cloudy Summit: Summit 5 (3 chalices) and many other latter levels. Misty Mountain: Drakeshire 4 (7 Chalices), Fjord 8 (7 Chalices) and Sea Breeze ? (7 Chalices) * Cloudy Summit (level 5) 50 gem * The Misty Mountain (level 6) 125 gem Autumn trees These have no value in camp. Obtainable from most Maywood levels such as Maywood 3 as well as others. * Fancy (Level 7) 250 gems - 20 needed for one Brilliant Autumn Tree. * Broadleaf (Level 8) 482 gems * Great (Level 9) 824 gems Graves These can be found in many levels and are offered as level rewards. Craven Crypt 14 has a Tomb of the Innocent (level 6) and Fiend's Resting Place (level 5) can be found in a number of levels including Craven Crypt 10 (1 chalice), Glacier Falls ?, Glacier Falls 16, and Glacier Falls 14. * Lost Soul's Grave (level 3) 21 gems * Doom Cross (level 4) 50 gems * Fiend's Resting Place (Level 5) 125 gems - 20 for one Tomb of the Righteous * Tomb of the Innocent (Level 6) 250 gems Grimm trees Found in misc levels such as Craven Crypt 11 or Glacier Falls 16. * Dark Grimm Tree (level 5) 250 gems * Foreboding Grimm Tree (level 6) 482 gems * Grimm Tree of Dread (level 7) 824 gems - 20 needed for one Grimm Tree of Fear. Haunted Houses It is likely that you could obtain Haunted Houses in the levels using Grimm Trees or Graves. Minimum grave needed would be a level 4 Doom Cross. Using Graves, tap out the Grimm Seeds and work up that chain. Then harvest the Grimm Tree for chests and if your lucky you will get a Fresh Graveyard. Better solution is to harvest any level 4 and up Haunted Houses for Fresh Graveyards. See Grimm Trees or Graves sections above for levels. Dragons Word of warning, tapped nests cost the same as untapped nests but you loss the eggs that were tapped out if you take them back to camp. Toparies rewards are always from the following five dragon breeds: * Cupid Dragons (King of Hearts) * Rising Sun Dragons (Sensei & Warrior) * Winter Dragons (Ice & Glacial) * Wood Dragons (the "fox" or "wolf" one) * Ghastly Dragons (Skeleton & Ghoul) Cosmos Dragons Any chalice 1 level as rewards. First you win a chest after completing the level 3 times, then the prize is a cosmos egg, then a cosmos nest, etc. This pattern repeats forever but gets progressively longer every time. See the guide on gem farming. It does make an appearance in Glacier Falls 10 and Glacier Falls 16. * Egg 12 gems * Whelp 28 gems Butterfly Dragons You can obtain chests easily from Prism Flowers. See that section above for stages with these. * Egg 14 gems * Nest 63 gems * Whelp 34 gems * Kid 61 gems * Dragon (level 3) 123 gems * Noble Dragon 226 gems * Tier Two Whelp 341 gems * Tier Two Dragon (level 9) 764 gems Normal source is by tapping the Prism wonder every 10 hours in camp for Butterfly dragon eggs or nests. Ruby fire eggs / nests A chance at Pegasus and Wise Dragon eggs. These eggs can be harvested from Dragon trees and a nest can be found in the Wooden Nest Vault harvested from Dragon Trees. A very low harvest rate, 0.1% for egg chests, never seen a nest vault. Drakeshire 2 (7 chalices) is a great choice. * Nest 84 gems Tanzanite Mystery Eggs / Nests These can be obtained from the Bushes wonder on Totem Grid. They may also randomly show as a random reward to buy. * Egg 12 gems * Nest 49 gems Sapphire Mystery Eggs / Nests They may also randomly show as a random reward to buy. Midas Ducks Found in chests produced from harvested from Midas Trees. See Midas Trees section above. It would be easy to complete this chain completely while using a Midas Tree coin farm. * Egg 18 gems * Nest 84 gems * Golden Duck (level 4) 308 gems * Tier Two Nest 840 gems * Level 10 1,564 gems Wise Dragons Wise dragons can be found in the purple padded chests harvested from Glowing Dragon Trees. Very low harvest rate, 1% for egg chests, 0.1% or less for nest vault. Drakeshire 2 (7 chalices) is a great choice. It makes an appearance in Glacier Falls 10. * Egg 14 gems * Nest 63 gems * Whelp 34 gems Life Dragons These can be found in the purple padded chests harvested from life flowers. Craven Crypt 17 (3 chalices) provides a Gossamer Life Tree that provides a lot of these chests. * Egg 14 gems * Nest 63 gems * Whelp 34 gems * Kid 61 gems * Dragon (level 3) 123 gems * Radiant Dragon (level 4) 226 gems Morpho Dragons Morpho dragons make an appearance in Glacier Falls 11 (5 chalices). * Egg 50 gems Cupid Dragons (King of Hearts) As well as topiaries, King of Heart Dragons make an appearance in Maywood 4 (1 chalice). * Egg 50 gems * Whelp 46 gems Rising Sun Dragons (Sensei & Warrior) Limited to topiaries. Winter Dragons (Ice & Glacial) As well as topiaries, Ice Dragons make an appearance in Glacier Falls 16 (7 chalices). * Egg 50 gems * Whelp 46 gems * Kid 84 gems * Strong (level 4) 308 gems Wood Dragons (the "fox" or "wolf" one) As well as topiaries, Wood Dragons make an appearance in Craven Crypt ? (2 chalices). * Egg 50 gems * Whelp 46 gems Ghastly Dragons (Skeleton & Ghoul) As well as topiaries, Ghastly Dragons make an appearance in Craven Crypt 17 (3 chalices) & Craven Crypt ?? (2 chalices). Craven Crypt 17 provides eggs and nests. If taking the nest, any taps will be taken to camp. It is likely possible to complete this level without tapping the nest by capturing the floating orbs (maybe). * Egg 50 gems * Nest 200 gems * Whelp 46 gems * Kid 84 gems Category:Tutorial